chokoscodetestingplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Test 16
Left Panel HELLO, AND WELCOME TO The Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Wiki is a place where users are dedicated on providing information about the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga by Uesu Tetsuto. This is a wiki where everyone can help out by adding and editing articles! The wiki has now a number of edits, and over articles and still expanding, since the 28th of April, 2013. : As you go on, you will encounter a plethora of spoilers. Proceed at your own risk. SHINMAI MAOU NO KEIYAKUSHA WIKI! BRIEF SUMMARY Basara Toujou, a teenage boy living with his father, Jin Basara, has to put up with two girls: Mio and Maria Naruse, since they are his new step sisters as his father has plans of getting remarried. What he doesn't know is that these girls are actually demons, with Mio, being the future Demon Lord. But just like the girls, Basara is not just an ordinary guy - he is actually a member of the Hero clan! OF THE SERIES THIS MONTH'S Basara Toujou (外伝 東城 Basara Tōjō) is the main Hero of the series. Over all, Basara is be laid back and collected, retaining his cool even in on awkward and possibly dangerous situations. He is also compassionate and believes the idea of "family". Though at some point, he can also express shock, annoyance, and anger. As a part of the Hero clan, the clan that opposes the Demons, Basara has superhuman powers, and is probably capable of doing what the rest of the members of the said clan can do. He is also a skilled fighter; he easily erased Maria's Magic when the two engage in a battle, and he easily defeated a spawn that Mio and Maria battled. More about Basara in here. FEATURED ARTICLE LATEST Chapter 3: The First Master-retainer Contract This is the Chapter 3 of Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Manga, . Please bear in mind that everything written in the summary is not final, we're currently doing our best to summarize everything and provide accurate information as possible, especially with the translations. Three hours ago after the battle, back again from Basara's house, Maria and Basara are discussing things. Along the conversation, Maria questions why Basara, who's from the Hero Clan are inclined to help the Demons like them. Basara reminds her again on about he and Jin have no connections on the "village" anymore, and he is aware of their situation. Read the rest of the story in here. CHAPTER LIST OF AFFILIATES If you wish to be affiliated with us, contact us here. Right Panel THIS MONTH'S Basara Toujou of the Hero Clan. FEATURED IMAGE THIS MONTH'S | }} FEATURED QUOTE THE WIKI'S *Staw has roll back rights on One Piece Wiki? *Choko has 2 other wikis that he administrate? *Other than humans, other races such as Heroes and Demons exists? *Basara, as well as his father, Jin is from Hero Tribe? *Mio and Maria are Demons? *Mio is the daughter of the Demon Lord, Wilberto? *Maria is a Succubus? *The Demons can employ Magic? *That the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha is a good manga? TRIVIAS THE WIKI'S What do you think of the series so far? I love it! I'd definitely read it! It's okay, I guess. I had a look at it, and I wasn't amazed. POLL THE TWITTER TwitterWidget OF WIKIA ANIME